


Home

by erenfuckinjaeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Frotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenfuckinjaeger/pseuds/erenfuckinjaeger
Summary: Eren is excited that Jean is back





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [attraversiamo19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/attraversiamo19/gifts).



“Eren—Eren, please—fuck they’ll hear us— _ ah!” _ Jean’s complaining is cut short when a hand curls through his hair, gripping tight and yanking back to expose his neck. His Adam’s apple bobs and he sucks in a shaky breath as Jean’s lips attach to his neck.

“They’ll only hear us because you don’t know how to be quiet.” Jean can feel Eren’s smirk against the column of his throat and as much as he wants to bark out a retort, his words die in his throat when Eren drags his teeth over Jean’s skin. 

The smug bastard knows how much of a weakness Jean’s neck is and is using it to his advantage. As much as he’d like to, Jean can’t deny that he’s absolute putty in his boyfriend’s hands, especially considering it has been almost two weeks since they were able to see each other in person. Jean had been dragged to a family wedding by his parents and the time apart was draining. 

Now that Jean is back though, Eren hadn’t wasted any time  pushing his boyfriend down on his bed and straddling his hips. At some point he’d managed to strip them both down to their underwear and he’s currently grinding their clothed erections together, swallowing up Jean’s moans with a hungry kiss. Eren nips at the other man’s bottom lip when pulling away, taking in Jean’s already fucked out expression before he sits back. 

“Look at you, Jeanbo,” Eren coos, continuing to rock his hips slowly. “Such a mess and we’ve barely started.”

Jean hisses, hands coming up to grip his boyfriend’s thighs, nails digging into tan flesh. “I told you not to call me that in bed.” It doesn’t come out as threatening as he’d like with how breathless he sounds and it only brings a cocky grin to Eren’s face. 

“Mmm, I don’t think you’re really in the position to tell me what I can and can’t do.”

Jean glares up at him, clenching his teeth. “Eren.”

Eren stops what he’s doing, tilting his head and blinking innocently. “We can stop—”

“Don’t you fucking  _ dare,” _ Jean growls, fingers gripping Eren’s hips tight enough to leave bruises in their wake. He tries moving himself, weakly bucking his own hips and when Eren doesn’t budge, all Jean can do is whine. “Eren, please.”

“That’s what I thought.” Before Jean can say anything, Eren is rolling his hips again, meeting Jean’s thrusts. He moans in relief and Jean locks the sound away in the back of his mind. 

“God,” Jean groans, watching as Eren reaches up to tease one of his nipples, choking on a breath. “You’re so fucking sexy.” His gaze falls between them, eyes glued to the way their cocks rub against each other through the thin material of their boxers. If he wasn’t so turned on at the moment, Jean would laugh at the fact that Eren is wearing his stupid Venom boxers — how he got them are still a mystery. Eren must have known that Jean wouldn’t care what he was wearing as long as they were getting into bed together.

Eren whimpers above him when nails rake down his inner thigh, his hips bucking out of rhythm and making Jean smirk at the reaction it elicits. “Jean,” he pants, letting himself be yanked down so that their mouths can be crushed together. 

It’s mostly teeth and tongue, desperate to try and get even closer than they already are. They swallow up each other’s sounds, Eren’s whines rising in pitch as Jean grabs his ass and roughly grinds them together. Eren dips his head to Jean’s shoulder, hot breath fanning over his skin, and at this point Jean can’t even bring himself to care if they’re being quiet or not. All that matters in this moment is his boyfriend and how much he missed him. 

“Hah, J-Jean,” Eren pants into his ear, tugging at it with his teeth. “I’m close.”

“Yeah? You gonna come just like this, baby?” Jean asks, kissing and nipping his way over Eren’s jaw and down his neck. Jean pulls his hand back before smacking Eren’s right ass cheek, hissing at the sensation of Eren biting his shoulder to muffle his loud cry. “C’mon baby, come for me,” he encourages with a couple more slaps before Eren’s body jerks. 

Jean’s name falls from his lips, breath caught in his throat as his orgasm wracks over him, but he doesn’t stop his rocking until Jean is coming too. Jean’s head falls back against the pillow as he moans, eyes falling closed. The only sound between them is their heavy breathing as Eren slumps down on Jean’s chest. 

“I love you,” Jean murmurs, fingers carding through Eren’s hair before leaning up and pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

He can feel Eren smile against his chest. “I love you too.” His head shifts and he looks at Jean with a certain softness in his eyes that will never cease to make Jean’s heart flip in his chest. “Welcome back.”


End file.
